Coiling doors have come into extensive use in warehouses, garages, and buildings for openings requiring a closure which is easily actuated to an out-of-the-way position to completely uncover the opening and yet, when closed, provide a strong and secure closure. U.S. application Ser. No. 895,022 refers to coiling doors of the type now commercially available and such commercially available coiling doors are usually mechanically and/or electrically actuated for opening and closing.
Early U.S. Pat. Nos. 98,384 and 201,109 presently found in Class 160, Subclass 320 in the Classification of U.S. Patents disclosed drum and rope configurations for rotating a drum for raising and lowering window curtains with a guide for the rope being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 201,109. In both of these early patents the reel is secured to a shaft for rotating the shaft and the curtain material is secured to the shaft.